


written in the stars

by legitimatechels



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, The Author Regrets Nothing, a bit of angst??, a little bit modern, also confused, alucard is secretly a romantic, guinevere and odette LOVE seeing these two get together, guinevere teases lancelot, just uwu, lancelot is a bisexual king, odette is a swan by day and a human by night, odette is an amazing woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legitimatechels/pseuds/legitimatechels
Summary: lancelot is the son of the famous baroque family. he is a knight endowed with honor and is known to have many partners, regardless of gender.but what if someone walks in his family's café and he falls in love?





	written in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason, i ship these two hehehe 
> 
> pls enjoy ♡
> 
> (first work)

lancelot of the baroque family is perceived as a young knight arranged in a marriage with princess odette of the legendary regina family. yet, there was something far more than this, something far too scandalous for the public to know.

lancelot is in love with a man.

this came about when he met alucard, a lone demon hunter on a mission to slay the archdemon balmond, under the tutelage of the blood queen, alice.

the knight met his fated one at a coffee shop that his family owns, and he works as a barista and oftentimes, makes latte art for customers, and it so happens to be that alucard visited there. the blond demon hunter entered the coffee shop and it so happens to be that the knight was working there.

he went up to the cashier and rings the bell. lancelot walks there and his heart raced.

he's never seen a man so beautiful, heck, maybe at his level.

“hello, what is your order?” he asked in a polite voice, trying to hide his accent.

“um, i would like an..” the man in front of him trailed off. alucard was a bit distracted by his beauty.

“i think i would get one latte.”

  
“sure, would you like any add-ons?“

 

alucard shrugs, “i don't know, i guess i could have some.”

 

lancelot smiles, “have a seat while you wait, sir.”

 

alucard did so and sat somewhere secluded and placed his huge sword by his side.

 

the knight went to brew the iced latte, cheeks furiously red. who is this man and what is he  doing here? it made his heart beat erratically.

 

he decided to design the latte with a cute heart. he also added a cute croissant. he hums as he did so, trying to calm his nerves.

 

alucard couldn't keep staring at this man. he's heard of lancelot, yes, but he never knew that he would be _this_ stunningly beautiful.

then, lancelot himself served his order and gently placed it on the table, slipping in a tissue, “have a good time~” lance flirted teasingly then went back to work.

 

alucard opens the tissue to see a bunch of numbers and some words written in cursive. ‘ _who writes like this?’_  alucard mused to himself.

 

he smiles and drinks his iced latte. it was amazing. he also tasted the croissant and his eyes lit up. it was not like the food he has tasted, it was amazing.

 

he had noticed that there were only him and the knight left. he got increasingly flustered.

 

“you enjoyed it?” came the voice of lancelot, who walked to where alucard is. alucard moves a bit to let him sit.

 

“yeah, never tasted anything like this before, it's amazing.”

 

a smile curved the blond knight's lips and scooted closer to alucard.

 

“would you like to taste something more.. _amazing_?”

 

this was the way lancelot baroque flirted with men. he laid them in bed and leave them in the morning without odette knowing.

 

and how could lancelot resist having another one night stand with a man?

 

**

 

and as expected, alucard ended up in a hotel bedroom naked, with no one beside him. he sighs. he could hazily remember the details of the last night and it made him sad. lancelot was just playing on his feelings?

 

hastily, he packed his belongings and wore new clothes. he went outside the hotel and left without a trace. he did save the knight's phone number, though.

 

lancelot wanted to see him again, and he waited days and days to see alucard's face. this is the first time he'd felt..longing. yes, he has experienced this with odette, but..his feelings were too complicated.

 

the answer to his problems was solved one night, a few months after the incident.

 

lancelot was out and about at the castle, wearing his normal clothing and had brought his trusty sword along. He hums softly as he walks around, wanting to pass time. he was bored.

 

then, he heard screams. a scream mixed of anger and pain. it was by the woods and near the castle. with his speed, the knight ran to where he could locate the screams.

 

the sight made him grow furious.

 

alucard was hurt badly, scars all over his body as he saw a shadowbringer who goes by the name of helcurt. helcurt could only laugh at the helpless demon hunter.

“not so strong now?” cackled the shadowbringer, attacking alucard more than once.

 

with all of his rage, lancelot ran in and ambushed the evil shadowbringer, screaming in madness and fury. he attacked with professionalism and expertise, gracefully moving with his sword. he earned wounds of his own but he didn't let that make him feel weak.

 

soon enough, the shadowbringer went away and lancelot breathes heavily. he then went back to alucard and knelt down to him, making eye contact with him.

 

“are you alright?”

 

this made the demon hunter feel at ease, but he was also confused. this was different from the flirtatious voice he heard lancelot use to lure him into sex a few months back. this voice was..sweet. gentle. soft.

 

alucard shook his head and trembles. he isn't used to feel weak and hopeless.

 

lancelot kisses his forehead softly, “i'll get the nurses here, okay? i can't carry you, so..”

 

alucard nods silently and was shivering. lancelot stood up and called anyone by the castle to help him.

 

soon enough, people scrambled to help alucard. nurses, fellow knights, and odette were there, and some civilians.

 

“lance, what happened?” asked the swan princess, her shimmering blue eyes filled with worry.

 

“he was attacked by the shadowbringer. had to..keep that bastard away..” he breathed. the knights went to help get alucard to a hospital to get him medical attention, while lance followed to get treated, too.

 

**

 

alucard sat on his hospital bed, feeling lonely. everything physically and emotionally hurts. he couldn't bring the fact that he couldn't defeat the shadowbringer himself. tears welled up at his eyes.

 

a knock startled him from his depressing thoughts. he wipes his eyes and saw lancelot invite himself inside the room. lancelot looked as bad as him, with bandages on his arms and legs.

 

“hey, alucard..”

 

no response. alucard simply stared at his feet, emotionless.

 

lancelot walks to the empty spot at the bed and sat beside alucard.

 

a minute of silence had passed.

 

alucard was the one to break it, “why did you save me there..i was prepared to die..”

 

“you deserved to live, alucard.”

  
“you just fucked me up in a hotel room and left me like i was only a fucking whore, lancelot. and you're about to get married with _her_. why do i deserve to live after all of that?”

 

lancelot got quiet and sighs, looking away from the young man. he lowered his head.

 

“i waited for months for you to stop by..i longed for you, and..”

  
“you're just saying that to-”

 

lancelot got up and went to the door, “i was never in love with odette anyways. it was you that i was in love with. it's useless anyway, since i'm getting married to a fucking swan and you won't even understand me!” 

 

he went outside and slams the door loudly. alucard starts to cry at that point. he was in love with lancelot, too. but he couldn't let himself embrace the fact that he was in love with the person that played his heart.

 

**

 

alucard stays for a few nights, as he had nowhere to go. he had no home and no family, and all he has with him are diamonds.

 

he tried so hard to avoid the knight that broke his heart, and the other did the same. odette noticed this and tries to devise a plan that will help both men. she already knew that the perfumed knight preferred men than women, and he preferred a certain demon hunter.

 

one night, lancelot was crying inside him room, and he was broken hearted. he now realized what he has done to alucard, and he couldn't do anything to fix the problem.

 

“lancelot?”

 

the latter turned his head and saw the swan princess, and the aforementioned woman was worried. she never saw the knight like this.

 

his cheeks were stained with tears. his eyes were a bit red as well as his nose. his broken sobs made her heartstrings pull.

 

she carefully walked inside and closed the door. she went to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“what's wrong? can you tell me?” she asked, worry and anxiety glimmering in her eyes.

 

the knight was sobbing more and more teardrops fell. he was broken.

 

“o-odette..i made a bad mistake..” he murmurs shakily, regret straining his voice.

 

“you hurt alucard, did you?”

 

he became silent and cried more. he didn't want to hear his name, he didn't want to dream of him, and he wouldn't dare to speak to him or see him.

 

odette hugs him close, patting his back softly and hushes him, “it's alright, it's alright. you two are going to be okay..”

 

lancelot pulls away from the hug and sobs, shaking his head, “it won't be okay, odette..he..he hates me..i played his heart a-and...”

 

the princess hushed him, cupping his cheek and wipes his tears, “hush, dear knight, you didn't play his heart, okay? i'm sure that he will forgive you. please, talk to him. talk to him or i'll tell him that you love him.”

 

lancelot gasps softly and shook his head, “please..! don't..tell him just yet..i'll tell him myself. it's just..it's so hard for me to face him..”

 

odette smiles softly and giggles at his cuteness, “you know, lancelot, he'll love your dorky side as much as i love it. don't worry, i'll help you take those steps to approach him and confess to him.”

 

lancelot wipes his tears and sniffles a bit, smiling. he felt so grateful but...

 

“what will happen to you, my lady? as much as i love alucard, i love you, too..i don't know how to..um...do this..”

 

odette laughs softly, hugging him, “hey, if you want to have two dates at once, i'm always here. or maybe we can have a threesome after you two kiss and make up?”

 

lancelot chuckles, “hmm..i'll have to ask him about that,” he winks.

 

the blonde smiles softly and pets his hair, “good luck on your mission, lancelot! i'll go to the swan lake, the swans are calling me.”

 

lancelot nods and smiles before he stood up, breathing deeply.

 

“alright. i'll try to make this mission successful.”

 

**

 

after a few nights of advice, lancelot was prepared to face alucard. yet, before he does so, he wandered upon the gardens and sat on a bench and got a perfect view of the moon. he looks up and sighs softly, wishing that whoever god exists will help him in his small mission.

 

he heard footsteps rustling at the grass and got scared for a litte bit, what if helcurt came back? he draws his sword a bit carefully and then, he heard _his_  voice.

 

“so you were here, lancelot.”

 

he let out a sigh of relief and puts his sword back in it's sheath and made some space for alucard to sit.

 

“you scared me there by your footsteps. i thought there was something going to attack me,” the knight commented, chuckling to himself. alucard chuckles as well and sat down, staring up at the moon as well.

 

silence.

 

“i was looking for you,” alucard softly muttered, breaking the silence. he looks at lancelot and both men looked at each other.

 

“why?” the knight asked, voice as equally as soft.

 

“i wanted to tell you something,” alucard replied, moving a bit closer, taking a deep breath before saying what needs to be said.

 

“i fell for you, lancelot. i..don't know exactly know why, but now, i do.”

 

lancelot felt surprised. alucard? falling for a man like him? impossible.

 

“why..?”

 

alucard took lancelot's hand and gently intertwined their fingers, his heavy-set blue eyes staring at lancelot's diamond eyes.

 

“because..i believe that..we've met when we were young. you were being bullied because you looked too girly and feminine and the boys mocked you like that and they fought you. i was mad at them, because i thought that you were so beautiful and rare..and..i..i had to save you. you're someone that truly has a place in my heart and when i saw you again, the love that was still in my heart blossomed again. i want to protect you, lancelot baroque. i want to love and cherish you and keep you safe.”

 

these words made lancelot tear up and he grips alucard's soft yet firm hand. he felt so much joy and warmth.

 

“alucard...i..i wanted to say that, too. i've fallen in deep love with you when we first met as children, and i wanted to be your friend, but i was busy being an heir and i couldn't know your name. you're a kind person and..you don't deserve a man like me. i'm..just a player..a knight who sleeps with men for pleasure..a-and i get drunk a lot and i'm arrogant..and..”

 

tears started flowing down on lancelot's cheeks and alucard let go of his hands and cupped them gently, wiping them away.

 

“lancelot..i don't care if you've hurt me. i had forgiven you a long time ago. and..these flaws of yours makes you even more beautiful and precious to the world. no matter how much you hurt me and no matter how much bitter tears you've shed, i will continue to love you forever..”

 

lancelot sobs softly, the pools of his ocean eyes filled with bitter tears. his hand gently went to hold alucard's metal hand. alucard stares into his beautiful eyes, thinking of how the gods sculpted this man into creation. he thought that he was a masterpiece.

 

“a-alu..” he whispers shakily. alucard held him.

 

“hm?” he hummed softly, gently carding his fingers into his knight's soft and curly hair with his other hand.

 

“i-i'm sorry, please forgive me..”

 

“i already forgave you a long time ago, lancelot.” 

 

alucard didn't hesitate to pull him in a soft yet loving kiss, closing his eyes and holding both of his hands. lancelot did the same and his sobs stops, not caring if his cheeks were wet. he kissed him sweetly.

 

the kiss itself was magical, full of love and happiness. they let their lips guide each other, the fire in their heart burning with love for each other.

 

lancelot was the one who pulled away. he breathes softly and stares at alucard's beautiful eyes. he marveled at his beauty.

 

“i love you, lancelot..”

 

the way alucard told those three important words made lancelot tear up again and hugs his demon hunter, sniffling.

 

“i-i love you too, alucard..”

 

the hug lasted for a few seconds before alucard and lancelot stared at each other with pure love and adoration for each other.

 

alucard couldn't help but fall into those ocean eyes. he's never fallen from this high before in those eyes. he was scared for falling in that, but now, he isn't.

 

lancelot pulled him into another kiss, savoring every moment before anyone could see them. alucard couldn't care less, kissing him passionately.

 

at a nearby tower, odette was watching them kiss underneath the moonlight with her pet dove. she giggles softly.

 

she could see how happy they are now.

 

**

 

the day after their first kiss, lancelot was so giddy and cute and happy. the people could notice how the two blonds looked at each other and the frequent brushing of hands.

 

guinevere peeks and saw lancelot and alucard at the same garden at the same bench, but the aforementioned demon hunter was holding a bouquet of roses behind him, and they were red and blue.

 

alucard smiles softly and kissed lancelot's cheek and it made the knight look at him and giggles.

 

“aluuu~ what are you doing here, darling?”

  
“i just wanted to give you this.”

 

he showed the bouquet to his beloved and it made the latter blush and giggle shyly and accepted it gratefully.

 

“t-thanks, alu..but..why did you have to give me this? it's not even valentine's day..”

 

the younger blond chuckles softly and sat beside his lover, taking his hand.

 

“last night was february 14th, lancelot. didn't you check the calendar?”

 

lancelot blushed even more. how could he forget? he was stupidly in love, and he only had alucard in his head the whole day.

 

alucard smiles and scooted closer.

 

“i wanted to give you this because i forgot to give it to you. or rather, i was too scared to give it to you. now that my worries about my feelings are gone..i feel more comfortable and happy with you. i want you to accept the flowers as a gift of appreciation and adoration...and as a declaration of my undying love,” alucard says softly, winking, making lancelot laugh.

 

“you are such a romantic, alu! who taught you?” lancelot commented in a joking tone, and it made alucard laugh, too.

 

“hey, you are more romantic than i am. you flirt with men all the time and you have useless damsels latching on you like you're their lifeline.”

 

this made the two laugh heartily, and they both smiled. alucard also got another gift for lancelot and it was a flower crown. lancelot's eyes evidently sparkled.

 

“oh my, alucard! i love flower crowns!”

 

alucard chuckles and blushed, “um..i made this for you with odette's help..a-and she told me that you wanted a flower crown for a while, so..”

 

lancelot cuts him off by kissing him softly.

 

and the maids and servants saw them, and they giggled. lance smiles in the kiss while alu blushed madly from being flustered and kissed back.

then, lancelot's parents peeked, too. gwen got a bit startled.

 

“my boy certainly is in love,” his mother commented. guinevere giggles a bit silently, agreeing with her.

 

then, lancelot's father widens his eyes and chuckles, “no way..”

 

miss violet laughs, “you haven't noticed, huh?”

lord baroque blinks. 

 

“well, at least brother's happy now,” guinevere uttered softly, smiling. 

 

far away, alucard pulls away softly and puts the flower crown on lancelot's head before he noticed lord baroque and blushed madly, hiding his face on lancelot's neck.

 

“what's wrong, sweetheart?”

  
“y-your dad..”

 

he looks back and saw his dad scrambling to hide and he chuckles, “don't mind him. maybe he just noticed that i'm gay as hell.”

 

alucard whines. he hates it when someone sees them.

 

“awwwwww~ alucard~ you're so cute when you blush!” lancelot said and laughs softly, kissing his red cheeks.

 

“hmph,” alucard says, pouting.

 

lancelot laughs more. it reminds him of the days when his sister was like that.

 

speaking of guinevere, she was constantly teasing them throughout the day, saying something like, “hey there, lovebirds! why won't you go to the bedroom?~” 

 

and lancelot swore to murder her. or maybe not. he was mad as hell. 

 

then, at night, both men stayed together in lancelot's quarters, cuddling. 

 

“lancelot?” came alucard's soft voice, earning a soft hum. 

 

“do you think that we can stay like this forever?” 

 

“we can hope for that, my love.” 

 

they smiled at each other.

 

deep inside the two, they were happy to have each other.

 

                                    _fin_ ♡

**Author's Note:**

> i just realized how shitty i am at writing these things 
> 
> well, at least it's a happy ending hehe :>
> 
> please anticipate for more content in the future!


End file.
